A Bizzare Meeting
by Gazzette
Summary: After getting caught in the rain, a girl seeks shelter in what she thought was an abandonned 18wheeler. It just happened to have a mind of it's own.
1. The wet dog and satans big rig

_**Authors Note:**_ I DON"T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But! I do own the right to mess with them and their heads if I want to. Which I do. It's fun, I recogmend it.

Gaze didn't know that she had met an Autobot. All she knew was that it was amazing luck to find a truck in the middle of nowhere. What was confusing was the fact that the truck in question was a big rig. Gaze didn't put much thought into it though, she was just glad that it was there and that she could get out of the rain.

Entering the truck was no big deal, as the owner of it had left it unlocked.

_Weird_… thought Gaze as she climbed into the cab.

Oh well, it's not like she was going to steal the truck, just sleep in it. Gaze shivered. The rain was uncommonly cold for this time of year and she had been soaked through to the bone by the time she had found the viewpoint and the big rig. Suddenly, the air got noticeably warmer. Gaze put her hand to the air vent and could feel warmed air being pumped through it. The heat was on.

Slightly weirded out by this, but still unwilling to go back out in the rain, she sat back in the front seat and looked around the inside of eighteen-wheeler. It appeared normal enough. Gaze had never been inside a truck like this before, unless you counted a moving van, so it's not like she could have noticed anything out the ordinary. There was a sleeping area behind the seats, but it was bare of any bed linens or things of that nature.

"So our owner doesn't like to sleep in you eh?"

Gaze asked out loud to the truck. She felt foolish, but it was better to talk to herself then listen to all the silence.

"I don't understand why," She continued, "I mean, it's cheaper then a motel, and better then camping." she chuckled. "Anything's better then camping."

Gaze reached into the bag that was on her back and pulled out a pair of damp clothes.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind me changing out of these wet clothes eh? I would hate to drip on the leather."

With out waiting for a reply that she knew wasn't going to come, she peeled away the sodden layer of material and pulled on the damp clothes.

"Well, it's not dry, but it's better then smelling like wet dog I suppose."

Gaze patted the steering wheel for good measure.

"Ya know," she started, taking out a can of spam and a fork," This isn't how my life was suppose to end up."

Opening the spam she continued," Nope, by the time I was 15, I was suppose to be a famous teen fiction writer, living in the lap of luxury, eating the best that Paris could offer. Not eating cold spam out of the can in the middle of nowhere inside a big rig!"

Finishing the SPAM, she pulled out a canteen and took a swig of the liquid inside of it.

"Nope, not at all. But I suppose that when you factor in my house burning to the ground, my parents dying in a car crash, and my dog getting ran over, I should have known my plan was out the window flying somewhere over Georgia." The female grinned sardonically. "And now I've gone crazy talking to an Auto!"

Sighing, the girl reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of Pall Malls. Glancing around the cab, she said, in mock consideration, "You mind if I smoke?"

As if to say, yes I do mind, the heat that had been slowly but surly filtering into the cab cut off at that moment. Gaze didn't notice however, as she was too busy looking for a light,

It was as she found the lighter in question that Gaze noticed just how cold it had gotten again. Putting her hand to the vent to check that the heat had indeed been stopped, Gaze sat beck in the seat and started to put 2 and 2 together. Thing was, the answer was anything but 4.

_If shivering results in heat, _thought Gaze, staring at the dashboard, _then that means the rig felt me shiver. It knew I was cold. Pulling out my smokes results in no heat, as if the auto does mind that I smoke…But then that means the rig must have a type of brain, a type of A.I._

"But that's impossible!" Whispered Gaze to herself.

_Not really_, a small voice from the back of Gaze's mind whispered. _Think about it. Technology is getting more and more advanced with each passing day. Why can't a truck, any mode of transportation for that matter, have Artificial Intelligence? _

"Rubbish!" Gaze exclaimed loudly. "Trucks don't have brains. We're not in a George Lucas movie. Or Knight Rider." The girl giggle that the media reference from before her time.

"You're not Kip are you?" She asked, but while saying that, she carefully put the cigarettes back in her bag. "Happy?" She waited for the heat to come back on but it didn't. Gaze was starting to feel the cold creep into her bones once more but she held onto her stony faced façade for a few more minutes before giving in.

"Fine!" She said, exasperated." What will make the lord Auto happy?"

She had said this not expecting the vehicle to answer, but answer the vehicle did. The window started to slowly roll itself down of it's own accord. Gaze watched bug-eyed as it crept to its fully open position.

"Holy _ Crap_!" She exclaimed softly. "I'm in Satan's 18-wheeler!" She glanced back the dash and jumped at the sight of the glowing blue dials. At her exclamation, a low roll of thunder started. Or was that the engine? The truck started to shake as well

_The Engine! _

The human quickly threw out the pack of Pall Malls out the open window, which then immediately started it's journey up. The heat was back on too. Yet the rumbling continued.

A thought crossed Gaze's mind at that time, a crazy thought indeed, but no crazier then the thought that a automobile could control it's own heat and windows. Was it truck perhaps, _laughing_?

"Are you laughing at me?" questioned Gaze, feeling a bit miffed. The glowing dials got brighter and, if you could hear under the engine, there did seem to be a laughter going on. "You _are _laughing at me!

The girl sat back in her seat and just stared at the windshield. The glowing started to dim and the rumbling laugher stopped. The truck stopped shaking as well. The human girl sat back in the seat for a few seconds more before stating slowly," What the _hell_ was in those brownies I bought at that college bake sale?"


	2. The Wet Dog Optimus' point of view

Disclaimer: I no own the Autobots. I do however own Gaze and about 3 grand on my braces. Enjoy!

A/N.: Reason for the delay; My computer went emo and decided to kill itself. I'm serious. Just up and died on me. So now I'm writing on my parents laptop that is the slowest thing in the computer world.

And this is just chapter one told in Optimus' point of view because Okami-chan's review got me thinking why he was out there in the first place and this is what happened. The chapters from know on will be told in mainly Gaze's point of view, but if I feel that it needs to be told from a giant robots point of view, the story will be told!!!!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Optimus Prime had been enjoying the stars when it had started to rain. He sighed and transformed into the big rig that he had taken on as his alternate form. Back to the overlook. It's not that he dreaded going back to the over look itself, it was what was waiting there for him.

His thoughts.

After the final battle, which had been about 3 weeks ago, the thought that the remaining Decepticons that had survived would be back with more force slowly faded away for the others it seemed. But the threat lived on in Optimus' memory bank.

He often came to this place when the worry of an attack became too great for the leader. Ironhide had stayed with Captain Lennox for the most part, helping out the military when they had questions about weapons, and the captain had found a suitable position for Ratchet as part of a medical team for the military as well.

The military had decided that keeping the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons quiet was a good idea and had quickly thought of cover up. Terrorists was their excuse for the damage, though from what Sam had told the remaining four Autobots, the public was slow in believing it.

Optimus himself was still having a hard time finding where he belonged on this planet. His thoughts when out in this place was often debates on whether or not he should go searching for more Autobots himself. But that was always beaten down by thought of leaving his men to defend this planet by themselves.

The robot uttered what could have been sigh and started to head out, when he stopped. He had heard a noise coming from the south. Normally, he would have investigated said noise, but he could tell it was coming towards him. Waiting, he did scans on the creature.

It was a female human he deducted, of about 18 years of age. She was in perfect health on the outside, but her inner organs were in surprisingly bad shape. Her lungs were practically blacken with tar, her bones showed that she had had multiple fractures within the last years and her right hand was missing a finger. Optimus found this out in the moment before the girl saw him.

When the female did spot him, she froze for a second, then made her way towards him. He kept the doors unlocked and as the girl entered, she quickly looked around, as if afraid she was doing something she shouldn't be.

The female sat in the drivers seat and shivered severely. Optimus did a further scan and it was reveled that her core temperature was 95 degrees, 3.6 degrees below the normal temperature of a human. He quickly turned the heat on and the girl looked up in shock from the head on knees position she had been in. She put her palm to the nearest vent and Optimus could tell she was surprised by the heat.

She looked around the cab and stated, rather then asked, "So your owner doesn't like to sleep in you eh?"

A pause, then, "I don't understand why, I mean, it's cheaper then a motel, and better then camping." she chuckled. "Anything's better then camping."

He could feel movement inside of him, then the girl said, "I suppose you wouldn't mind me changing out of these wet clothes eh? I would hate to drip on the leather."

Not waiting for a reply, she proceeded to strip in the cab. Optimus, not quite sure as to what to do at the moment, sat silent as the human female peeled away the clothing in favor of the damp clothes that she had with her. But instead of immediately pulling on the new covering, the female grinded her body against the leather of the seat. It was an unconscious act, as the girl was busy trying to slip on a pair of pants. The poor Autobot didn't know what to do, so he just kept still, ignoring the grunts and gasps as the girl got the jeans over her wet legs.

"Well, it's not dry, but it's better then smelling like wet dog I suppose."

The girl patted the steering wheel, as you would a dog. She then reached into the knapsack that she had brought into the cab with her and withdrew a can of processed meats.

"Ya know," she started, "This isn't how my life was suppose to end up."

Opening the can she said. "Nope, by the time I was 15, I was suppose to be a famous teen fiction writer, living in the lap of luxury, eating the best that Paris could offer. Not eating cold Spam out of the can in the middle of nowhere inside a big rig!"

Optimus stifled a laugh. If only she knew…..

"Nope, not at all. But I suppose that when you factor in my house burning to the ground, my parents dying in a car crash, and my dog getting ran over, I should have known my plan was out the window flying somewhere over Georgia." The female grinned sardonically. "And now I've gone crazy talking to an Auto!"

The word 'auto' got his attention. Did she know? Then he remembered that auto was short for automobile and that to the human, that's exactly what he was. Nothing more.

The girl sighed and reached yet again in to the sack and pulled a small carton of something. The label read Pall Malls. Autobot did a quick search on the world wide web on the product, as he had never heard of it before. The search pulled up a site dedicated to the dangers of smoking and cigarettes.

Glancing around the cab, she said, in mock consideration, "You mind if I smoke?"

_Yes. _Thought Prime, as he cut off the heat. _I do mind._

The girl didn't notice however, as she was fumbling around in that bag again. When she did notice however, she seemed confused. Putting a hand to the nearest vent, she seemed to confirm that the heat had gone out.

The human glanced from the vent to the pack of cigarettes and then back to the vents again. Sitting back, she stayed silent for a few minutes, as if trying to think of a reasonable explanation for the heat to have cut off. There didn't seem to be one, if the girls body language could be said for it.

Optimus did a quick scan of the girls body and found that her inner body temperature was falling surprisingly fast, almost like a lizard that lost it's source of heat.

_Odd…. _He thought as he watched the girl shiver slightly. _The human body is normally able to maintain it's heat._

The girl whispered the words, "But that's impossible!"

The Autobot smirked. _It may be mean to mess with the girls head_, he thought as the girl went back to thinking, biting her lip in concentration, _but it certainly is fun._

"Rubbish!" The female exclaimed loudly. "Trucks don't have brains. We're not in a George Lucas movie. Or Knight Rider." The girl giggled while Optimus did another quick search, this time on Knight Rider. If he could have, Optimus would have laughed out loud at the thought of being compared to a 1980's TV show but he didn't think the girl could handle the thought of a talking truck at the moment.

"You're not Kip are you?" She asked, but while saying that, she carefully put the cigarettes back in her bag. "Happy?" She waited for the heat to come back on but it didn't. Optimus did not want anything that could harm the girl, even though he didn't even know who she was. The young girl was starting to feel the cold creep into her bones once more he could tell, but she held onto her stony faced façade for a few more minutes before giving in.

"Fine!" She said, exasperated." What will make the lord Auto happy?"

Slightly started yet again at the use of the word Auto, he started to quietly rolling down the driver side window as the girl watch, fish eyed and gaped mouth.

"Holy _Crap_!" She exclaimed softly. "I'm in Satan's 18-wheeler!"

At that, Optimus had to laugh. That was exactly what Sam had called Bumblebee the first time he saw him drive with out a driver!

The girl was, of course, shocked that the engine was starting on it own accord, and the human quickly threw out the pack of Pall Malls out the open window, which Optimus started it's journey up. He made sure the heat was back on too. His laugher though,

continued without stopping.

The girl glanced at his gages again.

"Are you laughing at me?" questioned her, sounding a bit miffed. In response, he laughed harder. "You _are _laughing at me!"

The girl sat back in her seat and just stared at the windshield. The glowing started to dim and the rumbling laugher stopped. The human girl sat back in the seat for a few seconds more before stating slowly, "What the _hell_ was in those brownies I bought at that college bake sale?"


	3. More talking and a discovery

Kay, I don't own them. Period.

And when the words are in italicsthen it's the radio.

The girl sat, eyes wide, mouth open. A million thoughts seemed to be fighting for the center of the stage that was the 18 year olds mind, and the resulting confusion ended up resembling the Roman Coliseum at the height of tourist season.

"Christ…" She whispered, staring out the windshield into the still raining sky. "Have I gone insane or eaten hash brownies?"

"I've probably gone insane," She mused. "Yay. I can go live with the psychos again. I hope they serve good food."

She smiled dryly. "At least it better be better then SPAM…"

The radio turned on at that moment

_Who are you?_

_I really wanna know._

Glancing at the radio, Gaze remarked, "And you talk through the radio? Of course you do….At least you have good taste in music. I can't stand country."

_Who are you?_

_I really wanna know_

Repeated The Who. Or was it the radio? Either way, Gaze wasn't gonna give an answer.

"Nope." She popped, putting her arms behind her head. "You are a horrible and mean truck. Scaring the daylights out of me. And for that, I ain't gonna tell you nothing about me. Least, not yet."

_I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way..._

Raising an eyebrow, she stared at the radio, "And what does that mean?"

And in answer, the truck started rolling forward, towards the dirt road that Gaze had been following to get to the clearing.

"So you're leaving? All right, I ain't leaving though. I've tired of the rain and I refuse to go back out in it."

_If you want me to stay  
I'll be around today  
To be available for you to see  
I'm about to go there_

Optimus mentally slapped himself as the girl smiled a knowing but sarcastic grin. Talking only in song was harder then Bumblebee made it look.

"I take it that you mean I can stay?" She giggled. "That's o.k., I don't normally talk that much either."

Optimus rumbled/laughed again.

"Oi, don't laugh at me! It's rude!" She huffed. "And It's true, I never talk like this around people." She sifted her eyes from the radio and stared out the windshield onto the road that they had merged onto, "I never talk around people."

She started to shift into her thoughts once more, and as Optimus watched, her hand slowly started to reach into her bag. Taking out a small jack knife, she proceeded to clean under her nails, still looking out the window, watching the highway lights flash above her head.

The lights were mesmerizing to the girl, even though she was far away in her thoughts. Her thoughts were of the scary sort, the kind that murder schemes and psychotic rampages come out of as easily as whether she should have milk or water if she was thirsty. The thoughts now on Gaze's mind were less troubling then others, but still rather upsetting. She hadn't been joking when she had stated that she thought she was crazy. You would have to be to think that you were in a truck with a mind of it's own, that could drive itself. But one thing was certain, even if she was crazy, she was no way in hell going back to the asylum.

Optimus was confused by the human girl. One moment she was happily talking, the next, brooding over something while putting a very sharp object under her skin, as well as too close to his leather seats for comfort. The human started talking again.

"I don't want to be crazy." She said, still staring. Her voice was faint, as if she had little strength in her body and the Autobot did a body scan. The results were alarming.

Her core temperature was almost 90 degrees, despite the fact that the air in the cabin was almost 100 degrees. Her breath had become very shallow and her heart beat was only 10 per minute., but her brain continued on as normal. Her body was shutting down and there was nothing Optimus could do to prevent it in his current form.

Gaze was drifting in and out of conscious by now, fighting to remain sitting up in the seat.

"I don't feel so good…." She gasped, staring into the speedometer. Gasping one last breath, she reached out to touch the radio, but she collapsed.

"Girl?" Optimus said, abandoning the radio to talk right out. There was no reaction from the prone figure. "Girl!" Her breathing had stopped altogether and her heart beat was slowing more.

The Autobot had just configured the location of the nearest hospital when his scans brought up something that no human should have. The scans had picked up on an electrical signal coming from a small area in the back of her brain. As the leader watched, continuing to drive, the signal spread to her heart and started it to pump again, yet her breathing had not resumed. It was as if the signal was her life force, a kind of human Spark.

It was his turn to mutter the word "Impossible." But it was still happening, the human was coming back to life, even though she wasn't breathing. The energy went to her limbs and her missing finger grew back before his optics.

And as soon as it had started however, the spark disappeared back into her brain. While the girl still wasn't breathing, her entire body was working, almost on a type of autopilot.

This was no ordinary life form, thought Optimus, and no human doctor would know what to do.

This being his thought, he contacted Ratchet. If no one else knew, Ratchet would. He also contacted the others. This was something all 3 of the remaining Autobots should learn of.

A human with a Spark

He set up a meeting at the lookout and started there himself. Doing one last scan on the girl, he saw that she had resumed breathing for the time being, but was in the deepest level of sleep possible, almost in a coma.

"What are you?" He asked the human female rhetorically. In answer, she let out a small contented sigh and borrowed into the leather of the seat. If the Autobot could have, he would have smiled.


	4. Another first meeting

Oh, boo-hoo! I had my very first flame and boy did it set me in my place! From now on I will only write what Barricades Brother suggests, because I don't wanna at least put my own spin on the old standby ''OC girl who is a cutter, who is starving, who was beaten, who was this and that being saved/cared for by the main characters.'

O.k., first off, cutter? starving? Puh-lease! Why the hell would I want my main character to need to be taken care of? I care for my characters because they are a part of me, so why the hell would I want to put a part of my mind through that? My lovely Gaze can take care of herself thank you very much, and she will not want any help from "some giant ass robots that were rejected from the Power Rangers set." (quote from friend. She wasn't impressed with the movie)

But in all truth, the flamer made me laugh. And it made my bedroom all nice and tosty.

Added note: I GOT A BUMBLEBEE PLUSHIE!!!! (squees) YAY!

So yeah, here's chapter 4, but it's really chapter 3, because the first 2 chapters were the same chapter but in different perspectives and what ever.

**WARNING: ONLY READ IF YOU WANNA READ ABOUT AN OC GIRL THAT MAKES RECUCTENT FRIENDS WITH THE AUTOBOTS. THE END!**

Gaze woke up to find herself laying on her back in the grass. Even though she was reluctant to open her eyes, she saw the full sunlight through her lids and sat up. Boy did her head hurt. As she shook her head slowly trying to rid herself of the cobwebs she was sure had settled there, the night before slowly started to recollect like swaths of fog.

_I was in a car… _she thought _No, a truck. And it was talking to me…No, that can't be right. Trucks can't talk. But it could control the windows. _

On an attempt to open her eyes, she was blinded. Quickly shutting out the evil sunlight, Gaze laid back in the grass. But wait. How could she be in grass? She had fallen asleep in the truck foremost mentioned. Then she remembered the blacking out.

_Christ! _

She tore open her eyes, ignoring the pain, and looked around, seeing spots along with the view. She was in a normal clearing, in a normal wood. Everything was normal. That is, except for the humongous robot that was squatting behind her.

Gaze's eyes went wide at the sight of it and the mechanical man had a similar reaction. Or as similar a reaction a robot can have, since robots don't exactly have eyes.

The robot in question was big, perhaps 20 feet, and, as all proper robots should be, made entirely of metal. It was also painted a bright and, more then a little, obnoxious shade of yellow.

Cracking a smile, Gaze said, "Greetings and salutations my huge robot friend!"

The robot cocked its/his head. A song suddenly burst through the radio that was implanted in it's chest.

_Allo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_

Gaze burst out laughing. A Romanian robot? Ah!

The robot in question cocked his head yet again and a questioning glace from the beings eyes made Gaze explain her laughter.

"The song, Dragostea Din Tei, it's a Romanian pop song. I've never heard it used as a greeting." She stood up and offered the being her hand. "I'm Gaze."

The Robot looked at the offered hand, then held out one massive finger. In exchange for her name, the robot answered:

_Bumble bee, bump into me  
I am in for pollination  
Bumble bee, take what you see  
I'm in need for your donation,_

causing the girl to giggle even more.

"Oh my god! That song is so perverted, I love it! I take it your name is Bumblebee?"

"We have a winner!" Radio personality this time.

"Coooooollll…..so, what's a giant robot like you doing in a place like this?" She said in the classic sleazy, grease ball way that so accompanies regular bar tenders when one gets too many to drink.

"we should ask the same of you." A different voice came from behind Gaze.

"Ooo, his voice, which hast sent shivers up my spine, shall it be my dream lover's?" She spun around, hoping to be face to face with the man of her dreams, but instead found herself looking at a teenaged boy.

"No," She said, faining dissappointment. "Just a scarney teenager."

The boy grinned. "Sorry to dissapoint. I'm Sam by the way. Sam Witwicky."

"Sam? Short for Samuel more then likely? Good strong name, Samuel…" She trailed off, then started up again. "Can you tell me just what the fuck is going on? Cause, last time I checked, I was in a demonically possessed 18 wheeler that made me throw away my smokes. Speaking of which, you got any ?"

"O.k., first off, no smoking. It's bad for you. And if you want answers as to how you got here, you're gonna have to ask them." Sam pointed behind Gaze, who rolled her eyes as she turn while saying, "You mean the robot who speaks in song? I doubt he's p-"

She turned all the way round and stopped short in what she was saying. Three other robots had joined the original one. One yellow, one grey, and one flaming.

"Meet my friends. They have some questions for you too."

Silence from Gaze as she stood, staring, then….

"You guys…are really big"

The grey colored one snorted. "I'm glad she has eyes."

"yeah, well, yo mama." retorted Gaze, continuing her gaped mouth staring. "Should I ask what's going on around here, or should I just go back to sleep and when I wake up, I'll have discovered that this was all a dream?"

The biggest of the 4, the one with the flaming paint job, bent down on one robotic knee and stared at the girl.

"This is no dream. I am Optimus Prime"

Gaze blinked. "Did you say your name was Optimist? Dude…weird name."

"Optimus. Cut out the T." Sam whispered

"Oh."

"This is Ironhide, our weapons expert." He gestured to the grey robot that stood to the right of him while ignoring the spin off of his name.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"Same here."

"Ratchet, our medical expert," The other yellow robot this time.

"And Bumblebee."

"Ah, yes… ye of the perverted Danish and Romanian pop hits. We've meet."

Gaze bowed to each robot, then stood stright. "well, as you all have been kind enough to tell me your names, I suppose I could return the favor. My name's Gaze. But one more question, if this isn't a dream, then did I walk onto the power rangers set?"


	5. Not a Chapter!

O.k., this isn't a real chapter, but I don't have the time to write a full one some I'm going to do this instead.

This is a question for you the readers.

As I have only seen the recent movie version of the Transformers and only select episodes of the most recent version of the cartoon, Transformers: Cybertron, I basically know nothing about the Autobot's and their personalities, and as I really don't want to get them wrong, I'm going to go ahead and tell you guys what I think they would be like in real life and what I got their personalities to be like in my personal opinion. Please tell me if you think it makes them O.O.C. but not in a mean way. There's nothing here you can flame anyways….

**Ratchet: **If they were people, he would be the oldest. As a doctor, he likes procedure, but he knows the greater good is needed so sometimes the rules have to be broken. Human appearance would be that of an older male, late 40's- early 50's, salt and pepper hair. Maybe glasses

**Optimus Prime**: The 'Father' of the group, he watches out for the others. Strong but caring, he has a good heart. Human appearance: 30's, slightly muscular, with a strong sense of leadership.

**BumbleBee: **The younger brother of the group. As the 'baby' (I don't know, I think he's the youngest) of the group, the others look out for him, but in the big picture, they know that Bee can hold his own and they respect that. I see him as being a joker when there is no trouble around and maybe even a prankster as well.

**Ironhide: **for me, the hardest to categorize. Probably one of those people who like to be seen as tougher then he really is and has the courage to show for it. Watches out for Bee the most.


	6. getting a girl out of a truck is hard

O.k., new chapter after a long time. I realize this and I'm sorry for the delay, I got in trouble at home and now I can only type at school during my 20 minute lunch. And that really sucks because I actually have this entire chapter typed up at home but I can't use it.

Other then that enjoys!

Oh! And the song the Bee used last (real) chapter was the song Bumblebees by the band Aqua. They also sing the song Barbie Girl.

_thththth_

Sam stared at the girl who was sleeping in side the Autobot leader. The girl looked to be about 14, with short black hair, lanky with dirt and almost coagulated with grease. Black rimed reading glasses were perched on a small nose, the lenses scratched and filthy, and the bridge was held together by duct tape. A small mouth with thin pale lips rested closed above a small chin.

Sam's eyes traveled downward. The female was wearing the ugliest sweater the boy had ever seen. It looked like it came from Bill Huxtable's closet and it was probably 2 or 3 sizes to big for her. Beneath the ugly sweater, her chest was barely moving, yet what breath was taken was not taken with a gasp, like she wasn't getting enough air. It was almost as if she didn't need as much oxygen as normal humans.

'Weird' thought Sam, as his took in more of the girls outer appearance.

Brown jean's and the rattiest pair of converses Sam had ever seen finished the ensemble of clothes. All in all, the boy had never seen a more pathetic creature. But somehow, even in sleep, the girl gave off an air of dignity so few homeless people carry. The air that said "don't you dare pity me. I got myself into this mess and I can get my self out."

Sam reached out and picked up the sleeping girls right hand. A harsh expulsion of air escaped the lips and she writhed into the seat, attempting disappear entirely into the leather interior, while trying to take back her hand. Sam held tight, even as the girl moaned and pulled harder.

"No." murmured the girl, pain etched on her small features. "Please, not again"

Eventually, the girl went slack again, face back in the calm expression of deep sleep, unburdened by dreams.

Sam, first making sure the girl was completely gone, raised her hand to his face and studied it. Just as Optimus had said, the index finger on her right hand was different from the others. It was metallic silver, the entire thing, as was the nails and first digits of all the other fingers. Looking at the other hand, Sam saw the same transformation was happening to it as well. Bringing it closer still to his face, he could actually see his reflection in the substance and touching it was cool, completely smooth and devoid of fingerprints. It was metal, or at least, metal like. Either way, this wasn't some lost art student with paint on her fingers.

"Optimus," Sam started in the direction of the radio, still not taking his eyes off the girl's hand. "You said that when the girl first entered you, she didn't have a finger on her right hand, right?"

That is correct, the leader answered through the radio.

"Well, she's got one now." Sam said, though it was more a mutter to him then anything. "Hey, Bee,"

A question directed to the Autobot that had been waiting patiently while his friend examined the human in Optimus was answered with a quote from Star Trek. "Yes Captain?"

"I'm gonna need your help to get her out."

_I'll do my best; I'll do my best to do the best I can,_ sang the radio in BumbleBee's chest .

"Right..." Sam sometimes wondered if his giant metallic friend used the radio only to confuse him.

'What ever.' thought the teen as he attempted to hand the unconscious female to BumbleBee. He grunted under the girl's weight, she was heavier then she looked. Bee caught the girl just as she was about to fall from the open door.

As Sam climbed out of Optimus and the leader changed, Bee examined the girl for himself. He had never seen another female this close up before, excluding Mikaela, and even then, this female looked drastically different from the tall and shapely 11th grader.

It was while Sam and Optimus were talking that Bee noticed the holes in the girl's ear.

"Sam, what are those?" questioned Bee, holding the girl out to his human companion.

"What?" Sam stepped closer to the robots huge cupped hands and looked at the girl.

"Those two holes in her left ear. Are they supposed to be there?"

"Oh, that just means she had a piercing there, you know that. Mikaela has her ears pierced. That's all."

"And the tag?"

"What?" Sam looked at the girls' ear. "What the hell?"

Bee hadn't been lying, the girl had a genuine tag on her left ear, like the ones you would see the people on those animal documentaries put on animals that they want to be able to find later. Sam lifted the hair on the girl's neck as well. There was a tattoo on the back of it, a series of numbers and letters that made no sense to the boy but he was smart enough to assume that it was an identification tattoo.

"O.k., that's just weird." Spoke Sam as he backed away from the girl.

"What is Sam?" asked Optimus Prime, kneeling down to be eye level with the girl as well.

"She has an identification tattoo on her neck, like the ones you would find on lab animals or something."

"I take it you wouldn't normally find that on a person?"

"Uh, no. you wouldn't."

"Well then." Optimus stood up. "That'll just have to be another question we have to ask her about.'

"Wait, wait...you mean to tell me that you're going to let her stay!?" exclaimed the boy.

"Well, yes. We can't very well just leave her out here unconscious. And besides, I radioed the others to meet us here. I want Ratchet to examine her."

"Why?" questioned Sam, "She's just a girl.'

Optimus hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell the others about what he saw, just in case it was just a product of his imagination.

"I want to know what the metal substance is." He covered. It wasn't a lie per say, he wanted to know that to, it just wasn't his priority.


	7. Back in time

Alright Dudes and Dudettes, It's been fuck loads of time since my last update and let me just say that I'm sorry about the delay. I've been in a bit of a tiff and crap kept happening to me. I should been writing more often now, but I really need to get one of those date holding thingies that you can store stuff on. And I would get one if I remembered what they were called and if I had money. Yeah….money would be such a nice thing to have at the moment. Which reminds me: I don't own the various robots, humans; I don't even own a car. But that's a lie, I have a 93 Mitsubishi Eclipse and I love it! Only own Gaze.

Oh! And This is the shortest chapter I have ever written in my life, but after this day I'm going away till the fourth and I wont have any computer accessibility at all, I'm so sorry for the delay!!!!

Ratchet pulled up to the look out point turn off just as Bee raced pasted him, trying to get away from the look out as fast as his 200 horse power could get him.

_Odd_… the medical robot thought as he turned onto the dirt road that led to the cliff. The modified H2 Medical Hummer silently pulled up next to his fellow Autobot, the weapons expert Ironhide.

_Why are you still in your hidden form?_ He radioed over to Ironhide.

_Watching them_. Ironhide rolled forward on his wheels a few inches. _It's actually really funny_

Averting his attention from the truck to the area in front of them, Ratchet had to admit the scene was funny. About 50-60 feet in front of the two Autobots still in hiding, was their proud leader, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, defender of the weak, arguing with the human male Sam. The huge Autobot was stooped on his knees, crouching down so he and Sam would be eye level, and the boy was standing as tall as he could, his hands placed defiantly on his hips. And indeed, it was funny, watching the leader get on his hands and knees to talk to the boy.

_What are they arguing over?_ Ratchet radioed, still watching the heated battle of words that was between the two in of him.

_I don't know_…replied Ironhide _but I think it has something to do with her._

He opened the door opposite to Ratchet, who slowly and quietly, as to not disturb the bickering couple, backed up and went around the weapons expert.

_Sam called her a street rat_. Ironhide added just as Ratchets headlights fell upon the girl in question. _a homeless person._

The girl was facing away from the medic and was in a crumpled heap, balled up, as if trying to reserve as much heat in her body as she could. Ratchet took a quick temperature reading of the surrounding area. 78 degrees Fahrenheit, a perfectly acceptable temperature for humans. The girl's body temp however was so low it shocked the medic, 84 degrees. The girl should have been dead.

_Ironhide, have you checked this girl out yet? _

_No, _Ironhide replied, looking over at Ratchet. _Should I have?_

Ratchet sighed. _No, I suppose not._

Intrigued by the girl whose body temperature meant death for other humans yet who continued to survive; the medical officer widened his scans, and was continually surprised by what he found. The girl's heart was double the size of a normal human's heart, and all her organs, including the engorged heart, seemed to be made of a metal-like substance. And something else was wrong. All her cells seemed off somehow, as if someone attempted to create a human out of a computer program and the results didn't work and each cell was like a battery, giving off its own power. She seemed to be giving off a small magnetic field as well, much like the ones the Autobots created so they wouldn't be detected on radar if they wished it.

Ratchet decided that it was time to transform into his real form and disturb the entertainment to tell them of his findings.


End file.
